Quests
Getting Started : When you very first start Summer Springs you will be given two choices. This is a completely free game, but you have the opportunity to use money of course. You can start off with the Premium Set, which will give you more items to start out with in your town, more beginning cash and more gold to start out with. (220 cash + 10,000 gold), and it will cost you $5 to do. Or you can go the free route, which will give you a very basic town, 50 starting cash and 1,500 gold. I of course, went with the basic set. The first NPC you meet is Lena. She will walk you through the basics of how things work in the game. How to plant crops, how factories work, ect. Make sure you pay attention to what she says. After the tutorial is over, you’ll get thrown into a conversation with Buzz, Lena and Tom. When that’s over you’re finally free to play the game yourself. **Quests are in order as I receive them. **Costs are calculated by adding up all components needed to complete the quest. --------------------------------------- Quest : Let’s get to work! : Start The Game Tom - “So, Lena showed you how to plant and harvest crops, right? Well, there’s a little more to Tom - “it than that. To keep the place running, we also have to sell what we grow. How about we harvest Tom - “a patch of cabbages? When you’re done, visit the Storage and you can make a pretty penny.” Conditions : - Harvest 6 cabbages - Sell 6 cabbages Cost: - 12 gold Rewards : - +50 gold and an NPC (Lena) •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Some decorations would be nice! : ?? Lena - “This place could use a little sprucing up, dontcha think? The more we decorate the Lena - “xvillage, the happier everyone will be. Let’s try adding some nice-looking stuff! If this place looks Lena - “really pretty, maybe I can convince my old friend Sophie to come visit. I know there’s a cute Lena - “white chair for sale for only 200 gold… but what you’d like would be fine, really!” Conditions : - Buy 1 item from the “Happiness” shop tab. Cost: - 200 gold (Minimum/With 1 white chair) Rewards : - +100 gold and an NPC (Sophie) •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Um, do you have a second? : ?? Tom - “Hi… I’m Tom. We met earlier. Remember? So, um, Lena was saying it’s a little hot out, Tom - “and… and she does so much around here. We should plant some apple trees for shade so she’s Tom - “comfortable. I think she’d like that, don’t you? I hope so… plus, we could all eat some apples! Tom - “Yeah!” Conditions : - Plant an apple tree - Harvest 3 apples. Cost: - 500 gold Rewards : - +200 Gold and an NPC (Buzz) •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Yoyo! Yoyooooo! : ?? Sophie - “Oh, it’s you! I can’t find my kitty! Could you look for Yoyo? Maybe if we put out some Sophie - “bowls of milk, she’ll turn up. I’m going to keep yelling a lot. Yooooyooooo! Yoyoyoyoyo!” Conditions : - Produce 6 milks Cost: - 912 gold Rewards : - +100 gold and an NPC (Yoyo) •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : I’m a little hungry… : ?? Buzz - “Toast time! Time for toast! Sometimes the simplest things are the most satisfying, don’t Buzz - “you think? Let’s make some toast. Just need a little bread!” Conditions : - Produce 2 bread Cost: - 1,910 gold Rewards : - +100 gold and +5 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Ready to strike it rich? : ?? Buzz - “We don’t always plant cabbages, ya know. Once in a while, you should head out to the Buzz - “market and pick up something special to plant. Real nice day out-- bet Watermelons would sell Buzz - “like hotcakes. They don’t cost much cash, but you can sell ‘em for a HUGE amount of gold. Buzz - “Let’s sell six of ‘em!” Conditions : - Harvest 6 Watermelons - Sell 6 Watermelons Cost: - 18 cash Rewards : - +200 gold and +5 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Some strawberries would be nice! Prerequisite : ?? Buzz - “It’s been a while since I’ve had some fresh strawberries. Let’s grow a bunch! 12 patches of them would be nice. We can sell ‘em afterward, but of course we’ll sneak a few for ourselves… mmm, can’t wait!” Conditions : - Harvest 12 strawberries - Sell 12 strawberries Cost: - 288 gold Rewards - +200 gold and +5 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : We should make some new paths for Wylie! Sophie - “We should build some new paths, so Wylie has room to run around! Then maybe he’ll move to Summer Springs. That would be super neat!” Conditions : - Buy 3 road tiles from the “Roads” shop tab Cost: - 1,800 gold (Minimum/With 3 Path 1C - White) Rewards : - +200 gold and an NPC (Wylie) •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : We’ve got work to do! Prerequisite : ?? Buzz - “I’m not a vain man, y’know. But when a fancy-pants neighbor moves in from the big city, I gotta make sure he’s not turning up his nose at us! Real flashy type just moved in next door, and we need to make sure our land looks just as nice as his. Let’s go ahead and decorate a little!” Conditions : - Buy 3 items from the “happiness” shop tab Cost: - 600 gold (Minimum/With 3 white chairs) Rewards : - +250 gold and an NPC (Rich Chase) •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Help! Come quick! It’s an emergency! Prerequisite : ?? Sophie - “Help! Wylie was running, and… oh, the smell! He got sprayed by a skunk! It’s all my fault… if we hadn’t eaten all that butter, he wouldn’t have had to run so far… He’d ask for help himself, but I told him to lie on the ground, perfectly still, so the smell wouldn’t catch the wind and start wafting! We have to get some tomatoes so we can give him a tomato juice bath! It’s the only way to get rid of that funky skunk smell!” Conditions : - Produce 12 tomatoes Cost: - 96 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Hi, neighbor! Prerequisite : ?? Rich - “Hey, good to meet you. I’m Rich, from next door. I was wondering if I could trouble you for a quick favor-- I’ll be away from home for a little while, and I was hoping somebody could go check on my place. Nothing fancy, just head over and make sure all is well.” Conditions : - Visit Rich’s town by clicking his portrait below. Cost : - N/A Rewards : - +100 gold and +5 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : That neighbor of ours seems really nice… Prerequisite : ?? Lena - “Say, we should give Rich a fruit basket! That would be pretty neighborly, right? I bet he’d like some fresh apples and oranges. Maybe four of each?” Conditions : - Harvest 4 apples - Harvest 4 oranges Cost : - 2,500 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and an NPC (Toto) •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Eggs! I need ‘em! Prerequisite : ?? Buzz - “Just looked in the fridge, and there’s not a single danged egg to be found! I like cracking two or three in my orange juice in the morning to stay buff, so we gatta have a full dozen in stock at all times. I forget, do we already have a henhouse? Cause we’re gonna need one for this.” Conditions : - Harvest 12 eggs Cost : - 1,236 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Ooh, I think we should grow some sunflowers! Prerequisite : ?? Lena - “You know why I love sunflowers? They’re beautiful AND tasty! How many flowers can say that? We should grow some. They take some time, but they’re really, really valuable! They’re a good thing to plant when you’re going to go away for a little while and want something growing while you’re gone.” Conditions : - Harvest 8 sunflowers Cost : - 104 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Yeah! Let’s grow a buncha crops! Prerequisite : ?? Wylie - “I’d kinda like to take Sophie out somewhere classy, y’know? Sure would be sweet to get a restaurant built out here. It’s like Buzz said: we should grow a ton of crops to impress that restaurant lady!” Conditions : - Harvest 12 tomatoes - Harvest 12 cabbages - Harvest 6 sunflowers Cost : - 198 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and an NPC (Olga) •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Great! Yes! Oh, this is perfect! Prerequisite : ?? Jimmy - “Oh, hey! I’m Jimmy. I shoot photos for Pastoral Living Magazine, and I needed some snaps for a layout on the world’s quaintest villages. Perfect! Aww, crud! Wouldn’t you know it-- I ran out of film! If you could do me a solid and take a quick snapshot, I’ll gladly reimburse you. Just put the photo up on Facebook, and I’ll grab it from there. I’m sure that’ll attract a lot of new neighbors for you, too!” Conditions : - Take a screenshot Cost : - N/a Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : We gotta step our game up around here! Prerequisite : ?? Buzz - “County fair’s coming up, and lemme tell ya: if we don’t have pumpkins, we don’t have SQUAT! This is a pumpkin county. If you want the power, you gotta have the big pumpkins to back it up! The dang local zoning laws won’t even let you grow pumpkins unless your house is at least level 3, though. Might gotta do some renovations first!” Conditions : - Upgrade home to Level 3 - Harvest 12 pumpkins Cost: - 50,120 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : This old man has a hankerin’ for ham! Prerequisite : ?? Buzz - “How am I supposed to get any dang work done around here when I’m hungry for ham? My pork preoccupation has become unbearable! Let’s get some ham into me before I lose my dang mind! We’ll need a couple things: a pigpen, for housing the pigs, and pumpkins, what for feeding them with. Let’s get to it!” Conditions : - Produce 2 pork Cost : - 2,520 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and + 10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : I’m in the market for some fine meat products… Prerequisite : ?? Olga - “You’ve certainly got an impressive little farm going on out here, but it I want to open a restaurant, I’ll also need excellent meat products. I’ve been working on a recipe for sausage lasagna. Think you could scare up some sausages for me to try out?” Conditions : - Produce 4 sausages Cost: - 6,540 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Bees! BEEEEEES! Prerequisite : ?? Sophie - “Oh no! I heard Olga talking about needing local honey for her desserts… but bees are creepy! Maybe… Maybe if I had a little beehive of my own, where I could get to know the bees personally and give them names and everything? Then it wouldn’t be so scary! I’d be a master of bees! They would be my minions! How about it? Bees! Bees of my own! Conditions : - Build a beehive Cost: - 5,000 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : So, can you help me out? Prerequisite : ?? Olga - “Hmph! That Elden guy is infuriating, but he’s supposed to be the best. I’m sure we need some stuff built anyway-- can’t we give him enough work to keep him in town till my restaurant plans are ready? Maybe this could work out for the both of us-- maybe you could have him build some new factories!” Conditions : - Build two factories Cost: - 2,000 gold (minimum/With 2 bread factories) Rewards : - +200 gold and an NPC (Elden) •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : A date! A date! I have a date with Rich! Prerequisite : ?? Lena - “I can’t believe it! He asked me out! What should I do? Should I bring something? Not so sure about that movie… but whatever. I bet he’d like popcorn, right? I make great kettle corn! Oh! But I gotta get ready! Could you help me make some popcorn? Pleasepleaseplease?” Conditions : - Produce 6 popcorn Cost: - 14,596 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Hot dang! What a looker! Prerequisite : ?? Buzz - “Next time that foxy darling comes through here, I want her to be impressed! You heard the lady: flowers! We need flowers, and lots of ‘em! I heard there are some beautiful new flowerbeds in stock. Let’s get ‘em!” Conditions : - Buy a Tulip Flowerbed - Buy a Red Rose Flowerbed - Buy a Morning Glory Arbor Cost: - Tulip Flowerbed : 77,250 gold + 27 Friends -or- 120 cash -or- 90 cash to skip - Red Rose Flowerbed : 77,250 gold + 27 Friends -or- 120 cash -or- 90 cash to skip - Morning Glory Arbor : 15,900 gold -or- 90 cash to skip Rewards : - +500 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Sabotage onion cookies! I'm a genius! Prerequisite : ?? Tom - "I'll go to any length to keep Rich from making a pass on Lena! Come on, let's bake some foul onion cookies... his breath will be ruined!" Conditions : - Harvest 3 onions - Produce 3 cookies Cost: - 7,317 gold Rewards : - +200 Gold and +10 Cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Elden's Elixir! It does the body right! Prerequisite : ?? Elden - "Olga was right. All that carpentry made me a little thirsty. Let's all have a nice glass of Elden's Elixir! Oh, Wylie said he wanted one too. Anything with butter in it is right up his alley. So we'd better double up the recipe." Conditions : - Produce 4 orange juice - Produce 2 olive oil - Produce 2 butter Cost: - 28,906 gold Rewards : - +200 Gold and +10 Cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Wylie must be FREEEEeeeee! Prerequisite : ?? Sophie - “Ooh! I think Wylie is getting a little restless… he’s been all jittery and jumpy! Maybe he drank too much of Elden’s Elixir… but I think he just needs to run around more. We should expand our borders again! He needs plenty of room to run around-- he’s like a clam: if he stops moving, he’ll die! Or is that sharks?” Conditions : - Buy a town expansion in the “Land” shop tap Cost : - Cost varies Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Oh no! Running out of corn! Prerequisite : ?? Olga - “I’m in a fix! I was going to make my famous corn chowder for some investors who are interested in helping me with my restaurant, but this store-bought corn is no good at all! If you could grow me a bunch of corn, I’d pay you handsomely. What do you say?” Conditions : - Harvest 12 corn Cost : - 192 gold Rewards : - +900 gold •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : A fence would look good here. Prerequisite : ?? Elden - “Man, I’m bored. How about I build a fence? C’mon, just a little one. I’ll be quick. I just love building fences, OK? It’s what I was born to do.” Conditions : - Buy 4 fence items from the “Roads” shop tab Cost : - 1,600 gold (Minimum/With 4 Fence 1A - Wood) Rewards : - +1,000 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : The cookies… they were GOOD? Prerequisite : Reach Level 22 Tom - “I guess my plan kinda fizzled, huh? She was really impressed with those dang onion cookies. But… did she say we should hang out sometime? Or was that a hallucination because I was hyperventilating? I feel kinda rotten about that cookie trick. I really should make it up to her. I know she loves chocolate! If we had a chocolate factory, all we’d need is a little cacao and sugarcane.” Conditions : - Produce 6 chocolates Cost : - 41, 036 gold Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Tom is so shy! Sheesh! Prerequisite : The cookies… they were GOOD? Sophie - “Poor Tom! I know he likes Lena, but he can barely talk around her. Hey, we should help! I know: let’s invite them to dinner! I’ll cook my famous stew. We just need some carrots, potatoes, onions, and beef! Oh, and a picnic table, so we can eat outside! This is ganna be the best! Then many she’ll see he’s neater than that doofball Rich.” Conditions : - Produce 4 beef - Harvest 4 potatoes - Build a picnic table Cost : - ?? Rewards : - +300 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Gotta get my knit on, dude! Prerequisite : Reach Level 24 Wylie - "Aw man, I'm itching for some knit time. What? Don't laugh! Knitting is like running for your hands. I think I'll knit Sophie a rad sweater with a kitten on it. She'll flip her wig! We just need some wool, which we can get from sheep pens. Then, we'll use a yarn factory to make some yarn." Conditions : - Produce 6 wool - Produce 6 yarn Cost : - 70,150 Rewards : - +200 gold and +10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Dang it, Buzz! Ya really screwed that one up. Prerequisite : Reach Level 25 Buzz - "One second I'm laying on the charm, next thing you know I've offended her right outta town! I've gotta make this right. How about this: we'll send Martha a case of fine Summer Springs wine! That ought to get her back in our good graces! Too few fine fancy ladies come to town... can't risk losing one!" Conditions : - Produce 12 bottles of wine Cost : - 36,272 gold Rewards : - +500 gold and +10 cash ----LATER QUESTS--- •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : Hey, got a second? Prerequisite : ?? Rich - "So, have fun at that little dinner party? I think my invite got lost in the mail. And I think I know why! I checked out those cookies Tom game me-- they had ONIONS in them! I knew they tasted funny-- it was date sabotage! No wonder sparks failed to fly! Would you mind picking me up some mints so my breath is impeccable next time I see Lena?" Conditions : - Produce 6 Mint Candies Cost : - ?? Reward : - 1000 gold + 10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : What should I make for Elden? Prerequisite : ?? Olga - "The first meal in my new restaurant, and it's also a first date? I'd better get this right! What should I make? What does Elden even like? Wait, who am I kidding? That guy will eat anything. I'll just whip up some tomato basil soup. Simple and delicious! Think you can provide some fresh produce?" Conditions : - Harvest 12 tomatoes - Harvest 12 Basil Cost : - ?? Reward : - 2500 gold + 10 cash •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.• Quest : We should build some cute houses! Prerequisite : Reach Level 29 Lena - "So many new people have moved to summer springs-- we're running out of places to live! Now that we've got such a skilled carpenter, maybe we should build some nice houses around here. They'll raise our happiness quite a bit!" Conditions : - Build a Segovia Cottage - Build a Red Bo-Kaap Flat - Build a St. Pierre's Windmill Cost : - ?? Rewards : - +1,000 gold and +10 cash